


Home Alone Together

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Can you and Kung Lao really be trusted home alone, together?
Relationships: Kung Lao/You
Kudos: 14





	Home Alone Together

It was lonely, looking after your sibling’s home on your own, not to mention boring; the novelty of loud music and being alone wore off far too quickly, and so, when Kung Lao, your boyfriend, asked to come round, you practically jumped at the chance. He had been away for a few days, helping Liu Kang and Raiden with something, and the thing he wanted most upon his arrival was to see you. So, when he walked through the door, removing his hat and smiling, he was ready for the embrace that followed you tackling him, nearly knocking the wind out of him, he held onto you tightly, kissing your forehead. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how glad I am to see you,” you muttered, voice muffled by his coat. 

Kung Lao smiled as he rubbed your back sweetly, a bit smug that you had missed him so much and were so glad to see him again. “I’ve missed you, too, my love… I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner, but it’s worth it to hear you say you’re glad to see me.” 

You playfully shoved him, breaking the embrace and allowing him to follow you into the kitchen, whereupon you a lit up a cigarette and pressed play on the speaker, allowing the house to drown in the sound of ‘Sin’ by Nine Inch Nails, but you soon turned it down enough to hear yourselves. “Please tell me you’re gonna stay.” 

He nodded, leaning against the counter and playing with his hat. “Of course I am… you really think I’d give up spending a week with you?” 

You smiled, looking down at the ground before returning his gaze as you dared to shrug. “Could you imagine if Johnny Cage found out we’re alone together, after last time, when we broke the dishwasher?” 

Kung Lao grinned and chuckled. “This is why we’ll never be trusted alone together, we always end up breaking something.” 

“It was kind of your fault,” you mused. “I mean, you were the one that suggested putting two tablets in instead of one.” 

“How was I supposed to know that it would overflow?” He asked with a lick of his lips, waiting for you to put your cigarette out before he drew closer, wrapping his arms around you tightly and holding you close to him. “I promise I won’t break anything, this time.” 

“Not even the bed springs?” You asked teasingly. 

“I’m not promising that.” He chuckled, kissing the top of your head. “Have you eaten today?” 

You shook your head. “Not yet, no… why?” 

Kung Lao smiled, pulling away and helping you to sit up on the counter, careful not to brush the ashtray onto the floor. “Sit there. I’ll make you something.” 


End file.
